


No Goodbyes

by Prince__Bane



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Decisions, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Reader singer - Freeform, Reader-Insert, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince__Bane/pseuds/Prince__Bane
Summary: They lived completely different lives, had different personalities but they were a match until insecurities from both parties resulted in fights to heartbreak, both Y/N and Chris suffer but neither was ready for the loneliness and emptiness. They weren't ready to say goodbyes yet.This fic was inspired by one of my favorites songs called No Goodbyes by
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 6





	1. Was It Worth It

Waking up you felt light-headed, you had lost count of how many days you’ve spent home sulking and crying yourself to sleep. You felt disorientated, it was tough, the whole situation itself proved that at the end of the day you had lost the most precious person you had in life. 

All because of a simple breakup.

Every time you closed your eyes you saw him, those blue piercing eyes, the real smile he’d show when he was really happy. You could feel his touches in your dream, soft fingers trailing up and down your back as you too basked in the morning sun while you lied in bed, the hugs, the gentle kisses he’d grace you with. His laugh, his whispers, his warmth.

Six months ago all of that disappeared. 

It’s been tense, both of you had been fighting for a while now, sometimes it’s about his work and the amount of time he spends with his exes onset or the amount of time he’s gone. For you it felt like you weren’t a couple anymore, it felt like you were friends and you just missed him.

Though you can’t hold it against him for feeling his own emotions towards your work, being a singer you went on tours and spent much time in the studio. The issue was that none of you talked about it, instead, you fought.

‘’What happened to you,’’ You yelled at him ‘’It’s like you forgot everything like I was just a toy for you to use until you got tired of it.’’

He looked at you with those same blue eyes that you loved fueled with anger now, his jaw was clenched and his hands shook as he ran his fingers through his hair.

‘’Me, what happened to me. It’s my job Y/N don’t you get it, you’re being overdramatic.’’ Chris said, his words trailing off with a sigh.

“Overdramatic. Seriously Chris.” you replied, blinking as if you’d just been slapped.

‘’You work too, it’s not like you’re home either. I get it alright, your fuckin’ songs are more important than I am.’’

You let out a heavy breath exasperated. Here we go again. “Chris, for the hundredth fucking time, do you honestly think I like being on the other side of the planet when you’re on set and all your exes cozying up with you.’’

‘’Jesus christ Y/N, I’m here with you right now doesn’t that say anything, stop overreacting for once in your goddamn life.’’ He stated as he walked away with you hot on his heels.

‘’You know what Evans, I’m tired of your bullshit and your fucking ego.’’

‘’ Oh, of course, you’d fuckin’ say that,” Chris said as he rolled his eyes. His Boston accent came out loud and proud, ‘’ My ego, have you read any of your songs, a desperate egotistical broken record is what you are.’’

What made you stop, you felt your whole body shiver. Never before had he used your work, your life as something bad, he’s always praised you for your career and hard work.

‘’ No wonder none of your relationships work out, I'm not one of your side pieces Chris, and I'm certainly not a toy. Fuck you I’m done.’’ With that, you turned around and walked out of his house.

You wondered if he regretted it as you did, if he felt as lost and broken as you felt, there have been times that you’d want to reach out but you didn’t dare. what if he was still angry and you’d be the cause of a new fight.

Did Chris ever try to reach out.

You wondered how things could go wrong so fast, you knew you loved him more than anything. But you knew that you didn’t commit enough at the end of it all, you wouldn’t be surprised if Chris himself felt like that.

After all, he was one of the most vulnerable emotional guys you’d ever meet in your life and you wanted him back more than anything.

Deciding that you needed to do something with yourself, you threw yourself into work. You knew very well that you were about to make a song to him, it wasn’t a surprise because this was your way of reaching out and you weren’t about to say goodbyes.

You found yourself pacing your home studio, humming a melody, biting the tip of your pen, throwing away paper after paper with multiple different lyrics. You’ve never found it easy to write songs before, it was the kind of craft that you could never master in your eyes at least, but this time it was something else. 

You just knew that you wanted the song to be called No Goodbyes.

Late, in the night time  
Try to ease my heavy heart  
Lips tasting bitter  
Then I stumble in the dark  
Guess I saw it coming  
Baby I just had to know  
So afraid, I'd always wonder  
If I should stay or I should go

Staring at the words you heaved a sigh. Many times from the time you’d been with Chris you had that bitter taste of something on your lips, like the words of ‘’I’m leaving, I’m done.’’ But now that you’ve tasted what life without him would be like, you regretted it.

I am no good at goodbyes  
I never was  
And I don't know why  
Tell me, tell me that it was love  
That it was real  
Remember all  
That you have me  
If you still want me  
Baby, I'm no good at goodbyes  
I never was  
And I don't know why

You weren’t good at goodbyes.

Picking up your phone, punching in the passcode, and going into twitter you simply wrote out the last sentences of your song and tweeted it with the words you’ve thought of for the last six months.

I'm no good at goodbyes  
I never was  
And I don't know why 

Was it worth it.


	2. It’s Always Been You.

Chris sat outside on his patio nursing a beer, watching Dodger sulkingly pawing around the garden, and honestly, he felt the same way that his dog did. At the same time, he didn’t know what to feel, he was craving to feel something real, since six months back everything felt like an old nightmare and he was tired of it.

Anxiety wasn’t helping either, it just got worse. He'd lost count on how many times he woke up in the middle of the night because of an anxiety attack. Every time he woke to the panic he reached for his phone, his finger hovering over your number

He just wanted you back but he was ashamed for the things he’d said the way he acted, and the neglect. Chris knew he had experience with heart grief but this time it just wasn’t the same. He knew it is out of the heart’s cavernous longing and furious search for love, significance, acceptance, approval, identity, security, freedom, belonging, innocence, intimacy, and transcendence out of its primordial memory of what was lost to us or what we may lose in the future.

He truly felt more lost than ever.

Dodger wasn’t any better than him, many times he found him waiting at the door, laying on the other side of the bed where you’d sleep whining. There were even times he’d growl at Chris and he just knew that it was because you weren't here at home and he knew that he had destroyed his relationship

Even his family would say it to him.

**_‘’ You destroyed the best thing that’s ever been in your life.’’_ **

And for what, in the end, was it even worth it. Six months have passed, he wanted to reach out but at the same time, he thought that you were better off without him.

He heard the sound of his phone getting a notification, taking it out of his pocket. The only thing he saw was your name and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't help himself and logged in to his Twitter and saw your tweet.

**I'm no good at goodbyes** **I never was**

**And I don't know why**

**Was it worth it**

All of a sudden, Dodger was at his right and gave him a lick on his cheek before resting his head on Chris’s shoulder whining quietly. Unknowingly to Chris, he’d started crying, he wanted to understand what you meant by your tweet, could he maybe hope that you too missed him as much as he missed you. 

Was the tweet even about him or the breakup at all?

Chris decided that he’d take a chance, a risk that might cause more damage than ever but he’s already lost you what could be worse.

**It really wasn’t.**

He commented and laid down his phone, his hand instinctively petted Dodgers head trying to calm the dog, he kissed his snout and sighed.

‘’I know buddy, I miss her too.’’ He said as he looked up at the night sky, watching the stars.

As his eyes adjusted to the shimmering stars he remembered a memory, he could remember it like it was yesterday. The better times, you were happy, you both were

**_He was on the very same patio, it was a calm summer night the day heat still lingering in the night air, he felt relaxed. His muscles weren’t tense and his head was quiet, he could just be and didn’t have to worry about anything other than what he’d make for dinner._ **

**_Even Dodger was just there lying on the ground, doing nothing other than existing and it felt nice. He heard the familiar sound of the glass door sliding open and the sound of your bare feet coming closer. Your hand touched his shaved hair and slid down to his bearded cheek, he reached up and grabbed your hand-kissing your palm, and pulled you down to sit in his lap._ **

**_Wrapping your arms around his neck. He slid his large hands over your ribs, balancing you over his thighs, his eyes falling shut as you kissed him carefully, when you parted you rested your head against him and took a deep breath._ **

**_Chris stared into her eyes and for some reason, he could see everything, like a daydream you were the first one he'd truly see like every past relationship was nothing compared to this, to you._ **

**_His hands wrapped around your waist, holding you tight._ **

**_" I love you, baby." He whispered as he brushed the hair from your face._ **

**_" I love you, too.’’ You answered, Chris had this funny look in his eyes and it made you snort._ **

**_‘’ What you got love-struck or sumthin, got anything in my face.’’ You commented making Chris groan._ **

**_‘’ No, you’re just beautiful,’’ Chris stated._ **

**_‘’ And you’re just corny as ever Evans.’’_ **

**_Chris smiled mischievously and suddenly lifted you over his shoulder and stood, you hit his back frantically as you laughed at his antics._ **

**_‘’ Chris I swear to god if you don’t let me go I’ll….’’ Your sentence ended as he threw you into the pool._ **

**_As you surfaced from the water you hear him laughing and saw him down on his knees with Dodger barking next to him, deciding to take a chance you swam closer without him noticing and grabbed him by his shirt collar, and tugged him down into the water. Both of you now equally drenched you smirked proudly at him as he came up, sputtering water out of his mouth._ **

**_‘’ I’ll admit, I deserved that.’’ Said Chris as he grabbed you and pulled you to his chest._ **

**_‘’ That you did you meatball.’’_ **

He was crying again as the memory played in his mind, but he really couldn’t care because it was you. 

_It’s always been you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short, I didn't want to drag it out too much since I haven't written anything like this for a super long time. Thx for any support you give :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, this is my first time writing Y/N story so this was really fun to do and I hope that you stay til the end.


End file.
